


Her Man!

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Her Man!

Calleigh only half listened as Horatio spoke with Yelina, she'd heard this conversation before, many times. It was easy to understand how his sister-in-law could get the wrong impression about her place in his life. He cared about his family and Yelina was family, even if it was just by her marriage to his brother.

There were times she wanted to strangle the detective for misreading Horatio's intentions. But she knew it was just the territorial girlfriend part of her. After all who would want a smart, beautiful Columbian woman sniffing around the man she was in love with?


End file.
